


Holding Close

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Holding hands in new to Damian.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Flufftober2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Holding Close

Damian was walking with Richard when it happens for the first time.

It's been six months since his father had disappeared, and he had become Robin, moving into the family penthouse with Richard and Alfred.

And things had been...good. Damian had started to feel more at home, even though a part of him ached at missing the same opportunity with his Father. Alfred and Richard were quickly becoming some of his favourite people and they had settled into a routine that worked for them.

Currently, they were walking towards one of the animal shelters their family donated to. Richard had thought it was a good idea to let him visit and Damian found himself excited by the prospect. Animas made for good companions and he was glad for the opportunity to help them.

They had to park on the other side of the road because of the lack of space. There were no crosswalks nearby so they opted to quickly cross the road right there. As they were doing so, Richard reached down and took Damian's hand. He was so surprised that he forgot to pull away from the man, and before he knew it, they were on the other side and Richard was letting go of his hand.

Damian kept staring at his hand and only looked away when they were greeted by a worker at the shelter.

"Damian, are you okay?" asked Richard

Damian instantly straightened and nodded. What else was he supposed to say?

Later, he thought about what Richard had done. He had seen adults take the hand of children his age, of course, usually to keep them close and safe. Did this mean, Richard thought he needed protecting?

No, Richard knew better, he had made him Robin after all. Maybe Richard wanted him close and felt protective because he was his ward.

Yes, that made more sense and even though Damian didn't need anyone to hold his hand, it didn't seem like a hardship when Richard did it.

It almost felt...nice.

Either way, he figured it was okay to let it happen.

xxx

Richard held his hand quite a lot over the time they had spent together. Even when Father came back, though he saw him a bit less after that.

It took some time for him and Father to balance their relationship but it was worth it. Damian enjoyed getting a second chance at knowing his Father, even if it came with a hoard of unwanted siblings.

Father was a busy man, however, who liked to stick to a very specific schedule. Due to this, they had mandated a time in a week, Friday afternoon and evening specifically, when they would spend time together, just the two of them. This time, they had chosen to go ta a local art exhibit, one funded by Bruce Wayne. It was for you and upcoming gifted artists, some even around Damian's age.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Father as they came from looking at a beautiful sketch of Gotham's downtown.

"Yes," answered Damian, "The experience has been pleasurable,"

Father smiled, a subdued version of the grin Richard showed every time Damian did something his brother deemed 'cute' and 'adorable'. It felt like an accomplishment.

"We still have a lot to see," said Father, "But I was thinking we could grab something from the adjoining restaurant. What do you think?"

"It is lunchtime," said Damian

"Alright then," said Father and started leading them toward the restaurant at the back. Once the ygot closer, the crowd got denser, everyone gathering together for lunch. As they entered the throng of people, Father reached down and took Damian's hand. Instinctively, Damian tugged but Father just held on and pulled him closer.

"Stay close, Kiddo," said Father, "I don't want to lose you,"

Damian wouldn't get lost and he suspected Father knew that. However, he had heard Todd joke about Father's 'dad instinct'. From what he could gather, it meant that sometimes Father could be irrational about their safety.

Stay Close. Damian could do that.

xxx

Damian was much older now. Too old for hand-holding of any kind, no matter where they were. However, as he entered the Wayne Holiday Gala with Father and Richard at his side, he found himself being lead by them.

Richard put his arm around him, tugging him close in a brotherly fashion while Father put a gentle guiding hand on his back.

Damian didn't need it, hadn't needed it for a while now. Still, it was nice to know it was there if he even needed some guidance.

It was good to have people to hold you up. He knew that now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
